To Be Pirate Queen
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: Post TB. Contains spoilers, read at your own risk. Oh and if you noticed someone that is NOT supposed to be in this fic...overlook that please! LuNa of course!


**Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own One Piece and as far as I know, no one else does too, except for Oda-sensei of course. I do own this idea and oneshot. I just had to write this, really. **

_Btw if you've not gotten up to the current chapter/episode in One Piece then prepare to be spoiled. There aren't that many but there are spoilers nonetheless. So if you don't like spoilers or haven't gotten to the current arc, then get outta here and find a site to download or read the chapters from. Believe me, there's nothing worse than being confused about what you just read._

**To be Pirate Queen**

They had finally managed to leave that horrific place at long last. After their captain had forced the Shichibukai into submission and giving back all of the stolen shadows including theirs as well, they were able to leave the Thriller Bark and continue onwards towards the Merman Island. While everyone on the crew was happy since their bounties have risen again and they now have a new nakama, Brook the Gentleman Skeleton and the long-desired musician Luffy had been searching for, all but one nakama was not happy. An orange haired woman was currently tending to her precious mikan trees. The party had long ended and everyone was asleep in their respective cabins.

"Whew," Nami said, having finished keeping her orchard in check. She stood up and stretched herself before opening her mouth to yawn. "I better hit the hay." as she walked back to her cabin door before her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure at the bow. "Eh?"

Luffy had not fallen asleep yet, probably because of their next destination, Nami thought as she walked casually over to the still awake captain whom was sitting cross-legged Indian style on the head of the bow of the Sunny. The more she thought about it, the lion's head tended to look more like some kind of weird sunflower with a face but she shook the thought away and walked over to his left. He was the first to speak. "Nami," as he turned his head to look behind at her, his trademark straw hat hanging on his back. Nami then watched as his face turned into a grin. "You couldn't sleep?"

She nodded. She looked around and sure enough they were the only ones awake. The only ones outside were her, Luffy, and that swordsman with no sense of direction, whom was sleeping in the little house on the crow's nest. She looked at him. "Luffy, do you mind if I sit on the head with you?"

Luffy thought about it a bit before he turned to her and nodded, scooting over to give some space as the navigator moved to take her seat next to him. He then remembered that this was not like Going Merry. "Oh, Nami, this isn't like Going Merry." before she paused and stood back on the deck.

"Then how am I supposed to sit?"

He looked at her, thinking that she would know before the pirate thief said, "I think being on the deck is fine but Luffy, is that safe? Merry didn't have these manes and-"

"Stop worrying Nami. I won't fall." he said, grinning at her. She shook her head.

"But if you do, who's going to save you?"

He grinned. "You will."

"Did you forget that Devil Fruit users are hammers in water? I can't pull you back up and even if I could, which I hope will never happen, I couldn't keep you up for long."

He made a face before turning his back to her. Everything was silent, save for the waves of the sea of the treacherous Grand Line. So many things had happened even before they had even entered the Grand Line and after, it just became even more and more. The most troubling thought that ever came to mind was when she was nearly married to that peeping tom-of-a-zombie and that, even though it was Sanji-kun that saved her, she still couldn't get over the thought. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it, not even Robin and wished she were able to but it was a very touchy issue to her since she never once thought about the idea of marriage before. Luffy had turned his head to look at her again and saw her upset expression. "Nami?"

"Huh? Oh, Luffy? Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She felt a hand on her forehead before he sighed with relief. "Yokatta, you're not sick?" as she removed the hand.

"Of course not, baka." she answered. "Why would I be?"

She then turned her head before realizing that he was looking fixedly at her. "What?" she asked, annoyed. He blinked.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"There's nothing wrong." she put out calmly to him. But her captain did not believe her. He blinked again.

"I wanna know what's wrong Nami. Does it have something to do with that Shadow-guy?" he asked, mentioning the Shichibukai he had beaten up in order for them to resume their journey to the next island. Nami shook her head.

"No and don't bother asking anymore." as she stood up. "I'm going to sleep." as she found herself unable to move, feeling his hand on her arm. Luffy was now a bit different, his straw hat shadowing his eyes, giving him the air of a fearsome pirate, like that of his idol's Shanks.

"Tell me," he spoke in a demanding yet calm tone. Nami knew better than to argue with the captain when he was like this. She could feel his grip on her arm, not too tight but not too loose.

She turned her head to face his. Taking a few moments to calm herself, she said, "I…back on Thriller Bark, I was nearly married to a zombie."

"…Zombie?"

She tugged on his arm since she was unable to grab him by the collar of his vest and shake him. "I was almost _married_ to a zombie! Do you know what I'm talking about!?"

He tilted his head to the side as Nami beckoned a finger at him. "Come here, Luffy."

She regretted doing that as she watched him grin. "Okay." as he suddenly launched himself right at her and not on purpose, releasing his grip on the Sunny's head as Nami screamed in terror before feeling the force of the collision hit her and if Luffy hadn't held her and shielded her upon contact, she would have been seriously injured. When the dust had cleared, she looked angrily at her captain, whom was smiling now. "Aah, you okay Nami?"

_POW!_

A huge lump formed at the top of his head, seething painfully as he chuckled to ignore the pain. "Hahaha, guess not?"

Nami glared at him. "What's so funny Luffy? Do you find it amusing that I was almost was married to a peeping tom of a zombie?"

Luffy stopped then scratched his head. "Peeping tom?"

She rolled her eyes. "A pervert."

"Like Sanji and Brook?"

She smirked. "Yes, like Sanji-kun and Brook." before Luffy saw her turn her head. Luffy then heard her mutter something.

"Eh, what'd you say?"

"I said thank you for everything." she replied, not looking at him. Had she looked, she would have seen his grin.

"You're welcome, Nami."

Then something unexpected happened that the two did not see coming. Nami smiled and turned and quickly hugged him! At first, Luffy wondered if she might have been sick and was hoping that Nami would snap out of it and hit him or something? But she didn't, as he found his arms returning it without his acknowledgement. Her arms loosened, as Nami moved away, Luffy released his right before she had, as they were now sitting only a foot away from each other, looking at the other.

"…Nami."

"Huh?"

"What did you mean by 'almost married'?" he asked. Nami mentally smiled. It was just like her captain to be innocent.

"Well," as she sat on her knees on one side. "Let's just say, I would have spent my entire lifetime making a commitment to some dead but living guy?"

"What's 'commitment'?" he asked again.

"It's when you're unable to avoid being loyal to something but you have to be loyal. If it weren't for Sanji-kun saving me, I would have been-"

"I could have gone."

She paused before looking at him confusedly. "Huh?"

He was looking at her with those eyes again. "I said I could have gone to save you."

She smiled. "You don't have to apologize Luffy, you did the right thing by going after Gecko Moria." as Luffy shook his head.

"I left you to Sanji because as much as I wanted to go save you myself, I had to go and kick that Shadow-guy's ass." as Nami was surprised at this confession. Luffy, wanted to go off and save her?

"You…wanted to save me?"

"Just like when I went to get you back from that stupid 'God' idiot back in the Sky land."

"Thanks to Usopp and Sanji-kun, I was able to escape." as she couldn't help but smile. "You…really wanted to go and save me?"

He nodded. "Of course, you're my nakama!" as she felt herself smile at the thought again. "But more importantly, you're MY navigator."

She chuckled. "Really Luffy, you sound like you're possessive of me every time you say it like that," as she saw his expression.

"But you _are_ MY navigator, Nami." as he moved closer to her. Nami was starting to feel a little bit awkward being this close to him but her legs wouldn't get up and walk away. "Do you wanna know why I picked you as my navigator?"

"Uh…because we're nakama?"

He grinned. "Because I like you, Nami."

She fell back a bit from the confession, using her hands to catch her fall. "Wh-Whaa?" as she suddenly laughed, thinking he was joking. "Oh, haha, very funny Luffy."

He looked at her confusingly. "But I do like you, Nami."

He moved closer to her as Nami began to feel uncomfortable with what was happening. "_No way, he's serious! Luffy's serious!"_ as she pulled away from his face. She shook her head. "No, no, this can't happen, not like this!"

"What do you mean by that, Nami?"

She continued shaking her head. "I mean that this can't happen, it just can't!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because," she answered, looking away from him. "I still have my dream to consider too."

"Oh, you mean about the map of the world?" he recalled. He grinned. "That's okay, I'll help."

"But you'll be the Pirate King. How's that going to work?"

He grinned, showing the whites of his teeth. "I know, how 'bout you stay with me?"

That really shocked her, causing her eyes to widen. "St-Stay w-with you…?" as she shook her head. "I can't!"

He looked at her, disheartened at her response. "Why not?"

"Because…like I said, I have my dream to consider!"

"But aren't the four seas separated by the Grand Line too? How are you going to get into the other seas?" he asked. She looked at him and wondered when the hell did he remember that information?

"With my more-than-average navigating skills, I can manage."

"But how will we have more adventures together?" he asked, as Nami could see he was not giving up.

"You'll just have to have them without me."

He pouted. Nami had always found him cute that way but she never dared to admit it. Then, he asked the one question she had expected to come one day. "Is it…because you hate pirates still?"

How she answered this would determine the fate of not theirs but of the crew's as well. Nami knew the answer to this easily though it was not what Luffy wanted to hear. "Yes."

He looked away. "Oh…" as she added,

"But I don't hate you guys. I don't really hate everything's that's happened, since you did beat up the guy that had been making my life hell for eight long years."

That was when he frowned. "If you mean that stupid fish-guy then you don't have to worry, he should be rotting in prison from now on."

She smiled and knew he was right. While she tried hard NOT to cry, she couldn't hold back the tears when she felt something was placed on her head. She then heard him say something, something she didn't expect him to say. "It's okay Nami, if you want to cry, then go ahead."

"Luffy…"

"But just this once. I never want to see you cry like this again, okay? I don't like it when you cry…"

She looked up at him and smiled, before burying her face on his red shirt vest, her sobs and sniffles muffled as Luffy then remembered the topic about the zombie trying to marry her. "Nami, I was serious when I said I did like you." he said, touching the top of his straw hat on her head.

She smiled. Luffy watched curiously as she closed her eyes and thought she had gone to sleep but before could ask, they flashed open again. "Luffy," she spoke with the tone of the usual Nami. "Have you ever thought about what you would do AFTER you become the Pirate King?"

As expected, she saw the confusion in his face. "Eh? Not really." before feeling her index finger poking at his forehead teasingly.

"That's because all you ever really thought about was food, adventure and being a pirate." she pointed out, making a face. "C'mon, you've got to know what you want to do after this is all over." she finished, pressing the tip of her finger at his forehead again. She watched as he tilted his head and began to think before she saw him turn his head back to hers. "That was fast, so do you know what you want to do after this is all over?"

He grinned. "Simple, have more adventures!"

Nami repressed the urge to hit him but had a feeling he would come up with something like that. "What about you, what are you going to do when this is all over, Nami?" he asked, his words holding a hint of seriousness about her future. Nami decided to back away just to give the two room and she was beginning to feel lightheaded more as time went on after just being close to him.

"Well, you know that my dream is to create a map of the world right?" as she saw him nodded his head, saying that he understood. She looked at him. "I plan to return home to Kokoyashi village of course."

"And…?"

She looked down at the floor, unable to come up with anything else.

"And…I don't know what else I will do next?"

That was when she looked up and saw his wide, Luffy-smile. "Then, we'll go on more adventures, together!"

She smiled slightly at the unexpected notion but remember he had said that before and shook her head. "I'm sorry but we can't, I can't."

"Is it because of your dream?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure that when this is all over, everyone's dreams will have already been fulfilled. Brooke will have found Laboon, Franky will be satisfied with having sailed on his dream ship to the end of Grand Line, Robin, will undoubtedly find that Rio Poneglyph she's been searching for, Chopper will have learned to create the best medicine that can cure all diseases, Sanji-kun will have found All-Blue by then, Zoro will become that greatest swordsman he's been raving about since the very beginning and you," as she smiled at him. "You'll become the Pirate King, just like Gold Roger. Me, I…"

An arm tugged her towards him, as she felt his arms wrapping around her. "Then you'll become MY Pirate Queen!" he proclaimed, causing Nami's eyes to widen.

"P-P-Pira- Luffy, I told you I can't!"

"Nami…" he said softly, getting her attention. She wanted to look away but her damn eyes just couldn't look away from his dark eyes.

"Wh-What?" she choked, shocked at what had just been said shortly before. He then got her attention, all by whispering into her ear.

"I really like you, Nami."

"Luffy…"

"You still have your dream but you don't have to do it alone." as this brought a smile to her face. "Since you helped me become the Pirate King-"

"But you AREN'T the Pirate King yet, Luffy." she said.

"Well, I will be, soon?" he answered with a grin.

She then looked at him. "Then promise me this Luffy," as he looked on at his navigator. "All of the treasure, all of the gold, all the jewels, everything we find, is MINE!"

"Heehee, you don't have to remind me, since that's what MY Pirate Queen's gotta be like."

"And one more thing," as she grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him up to her, nose-to-nose. "The next time a weirdo kidnaps me to marry him and you know about it, instead of sending Sanji-kun, could you at least try to come and save me?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course but if it involves the stupid guy trying to hurt everyone, you know I can't?"

She stood up and walked over to railing of the ship to look at the night sea. She put her hands behind her back before turning to look at him. "Well, you can maybe get another chance at that Merman Island we're going to next?" she replied, smiling. He was sitting cross-legged Indian style, folding his arms across his chest, smiling back. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

"No fine?" he asked, considering everything that had happened.

She smiled. "I'm in a good mood but I'm still fining you. Let's see that'll be about…$B100,000,000 for all those times you got to feel me." she said in a devilish tone before feeling arms wrapping around hers. Her eyes looked to the side. "Make that $B150,000,000 for what you just did."

"Okay, then watch when I do," as she felt one hand move quickly to her legs, as she was lifted into the air, bridal style. "This!"

This surprised her as she looked around frantically. "W-Wait, wh-what're you doing, put me down!" she said to him. He just gave her a grin.

"No."

Smirking but really looking teasing at him. "You must be really stupid if you didn't hear my last fine. You'll really be broke after all this, Luffy." she said. He didn't answer as Nami just watched for within seconds, she felt his warm lips on hers, shutting her up as soon as they had touched. "…Baka." she called him while he carried her to his cabin, the captain's cabin.

"So what if I am?" he answered at last, as the door shut behind them…

**Okay, so I don't know much about the new ship but I did get to see it and I have no idea of the rooms where they all sleep? Maybe it's still the usual cabin with the hammocks of course, maybe Luffy actually has his own place to sleep? (I think not but for this fic, I don't think it wise to have him take Nami into the males cabin with him where all the guys are XD but this is Luffy, he's spontaneous!)**

**This idea came up just after I read the chapter in which Nami was kidnapped and then it started picking at me when Luffy said, "Sanji! I'll leave Nami to you." Yes, I cannot deny it, the way Sanji reacted, I was certain there was SaNa implied there too but so far, the result is still the same and that scene has long since passed by the time I post this fic up. But I'm a LuNa here so I'll shut up and let you review. This was really hard to write believe it or not. That's cuz I think I went overboard but I'm just gonna post it and see what you guys think? I'll update it and make it shorter, after all, this is a oneshot and I'm trying to learn to write short, not long oneshots. So far…no dice.**


End file.
